Get Down
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: "Get down, Mr. President!" Everyone shouted and leapt at once, moments behind Edward.


Hello all!

It's been awhile!  
I've recently moved and will not have internet until this coming Tuesday (until then I am mooching off my parents wifi before I go to my weekend job)

I've recently gotten a new job too - kinda similar to what Ed does in this on a much much smaller scale. XD  
And I am going to be starting another little series soon that spins off of the job I've had for the past 2.5 years - it's easiest to write what you know I suppose! XD

This fic was created from a conversation with my friend Races who introduced me to 'Get Down Mr. President' a few years ago. You'll be seeing more of this series once I get more steady internet, I've got 5 other completed oneshots to post!  
Well, anyways. I hope you enjoyed reading this!

* * *

Edward walked around a group of people, carrying soda in his automail hand. He was looking around, his eyes flitting back and forth. He spotted his brother and Winry, talking with Paninya - a girl he knew from physical therapy. He began to wander toward them, a relaxed smile on his face.

It was a warm summer day, perfect for the annual company picnic - not a cloud in the bright blue sky. This was going to be a company picnic to remember - and with a little help, he'd make sure of it. When he reached Al, he did not stop walking. Ed just looked at him and nodded, making his way to where he saw his assistants gathered.

The three of them were talking to Vato from accounting - something about aliens, Ed heard as he approached. Sheska was leaning up against a tree, and she waved at him as he came over to join them.

"So Boss, your theory on aliens..." Heymans prompted.

Ed snorted. "About as likely as a robot invasion." This caused several laughs and a confused Vato.

The four of them went back to chatting and Ed drank his soda as he continued to survey the crowd. He watched various coworkers and friends from different departments catching up and enjoying the weather. He caught his brother's eye again, just as Roy and Riza both left the food line and he smirked around his can.

Setting the can down at the base of the tree, he slowly, deliberately raised his right hand to his ear. He kept his pointer finger up as he pressed it against his ear and the rest of his fingers curled in.

Paninya glanced around before she raised her hand and mimicked Ed, her face dropping her smile and fighting to stay serious. Alphonse followed suit and Winry did the same as well, with what looked like an aggravated sigh. The three of them then split up and went to different positions, following Roy and Riza, keeping their hands to their ears. As Ed left his spot by the tree he saw that Kain and Sheska already had their fingers pressed to their ears, and were heading to the tables and sitting area. Heymans was elbowing Vato to do as he did and after a moment they followed the other two.

They all were receiving odd looks from other co-workers, some realizing what was going on and who their targets were and were lifting their hands to their ears, subtly moving closer to the unsuspecting pair. Edward struggled to keep his face set into a serious frown.

He walked until he got within four feet of them, his eyes flickering around. He caught Riza's eye as she was setting down her plate of food. There was the barest hint of a smirk on her lips as she was clearly ignoring whatever it was Roy was saying. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him and raised her hand and placed her pointer finger on her right ear. Roy looked at Riza then, his face confused as he turned and made eye contact with Ed, and saw the people around them - hands to their ears. "What's going on here?"

It was silent for a whole five seconds after Roy spoke before Ed shouted and launched himself.

"Get down, Mr. President!"

Everyone shouted and leapt at once, moments behind Edward. Roy let out a yelp as he found himself on the ground.

There was a few moments of silence and then the people on top of the pile started laughing as they climbed off and helped others up. Those who had not been in on what was going on were looking around the area concerned, and others were laughing.

Ed was the last one to get off of Roy, standing up off the man's back. He looked around for a moment, one hand over his eyes as though he was looking for something. He saw Roy sitting up with a glare on his face, and food from his plate smeared onto his shirt.

Smirking, Ed shrugged. "Huh, coast is clear. False alarm."

The blond started sprinting away moments later when the CEO suddenly sprung to his feet and chased after him.


End file.
